


Día 3: Angst

by pasivagresiva



Series: Akaashi Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Eating Disorders, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Lo que comenzó como una única voz, se transformó en dos, diez, y luego no se podía reconocer ninguna. Se trataba de un sonido similar al de la estática en un televisor, sacudiendo su cabeza y estómago obligarlo a vomitar.





	Día 3: Angst

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Mención de autolesión, pensamientos suicidas y desórdenes alimenticios. Si alguno de estos temas son sensibles para ustedes, preferiría que no continuaran.

"Déjalo, Keiji"

La voz no es clara. Se escucha apenas y con distorsión. Como si no se tratara de una única voz, sino de tres, ocho, diez, cientos y miles. Se trata de más de una frase, punzante y cortante como la misma hoja que sembró aquella roja cosecha en una de sus piernas. El camino, arado con rabia, con el mismo ímpetu y cólera con el que un tornado arrasa con praderas y campos y todo a su paso.

Porque no era suficiente. No era suficiente castigo para redimir la culpa y el asco y la vergüenza y las ganas de tener una cremallera en la espalda y así poder abandonar su piel. Su carne y todo el peso que cargaba ahora mismo en el estómago.

Miró el plato vacío.

_"No, Keiji. No puedes. No debes quedarte con eso ahí"_

"Keiji, tu madre. Está preocupada"

_"Nada nuevo. Desde que supo que estaba embarazada de ti, que fuiste una carga. La correrían de casa, truncarías sus sueños y así fue"_

Pensó en su madre. De caderas anchas y piernas delgadas como las suyas. De ojos agotados y mirada eternamente melancólica. Nunca la culparía por lo que le ocurría. Ella había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para mantenerlo feliz, y hasta ahora, parecía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, nunca era suficiente. Era como si dentro del moreno hubiese un enorme vacío que nunca iba a poder ser llenado con nada. No recordaba la última vez que se sintió pleno, por más de doce horas. Porque podía reír junto a sus amigos, sus compañeros y hasta su familia. Pero tan pronto se hallaba solo, la sensación, esa horrible sensación de desesperación y deseos de llorar hasta dormir, volvían.

A veces creía que era porque callaba demasiado.

Callaba sus alegrías. Callaba sus llantos. Callaba el ruido cada vez que se encerraba en el baño de rodillas ante otro tornado que se llevaba un cuarto de lo que le hacía sentir ahogado. La comida era sólo un cuarto de lo que lo ahogaba. No era sólo la comida sin digerir. Eran lágrimas y saliva y mocos y ganas de gritar y llorar, y finalmente, comida.

Todo, yéndose de forma ficticia. Porque la sensación no era arrastrada por el agua.

Seguía mirando el plato vacío. Su pierna derecha ardía y picaba, pero si tocaba, volvería a abrirla.

_"Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo"_

—Basta.

Se puso de pie. Temblaba como si se congelara bajo la lluvia y no llevara abrigo ni paraguas.

_"Uno más, Keiji ¿sí? Te juro que cuando estés en los sesenta y siete, nos detendremos"_

—No.

_"Anda. Siempre quisiste que tu mandíbula se viera más afilada"_

Apretó los ojos. La gente ya se lo había dicho. Pero la voz, aquella maldita voz parecía vivir con un desfase que no le permitía darse cuenta de lo que los otros sí... Una de las partes, debía estar mintiéndole.

Entonces Akaashi lo comprendió. La voz nunca lo iba a dejar ganar.

_"Estás dejando que el tiempo pase. Mientras más esperes, más te costará botarlo"_

—¡CÁLLATE!

Tomó el plato vacío, sólo adornado con restos ya secos de aderezos, y lo lanzó hacía la pared cerámica de la cocina. Explotó en cientos de pedazos.

Puta mierda, metida en su cabeza como una maldita garrapata. No había forma de sacarla del todo. Y ahí estaba él de nuevo, hecho un ovillo contra una de las patas de la mesa del comedor. Pero esta vez, Keiji se permitió gritar. Gritó y gritó y pataleó y golpeó el suelo con sus puños hasta que se lo quitó de encima. Hasta que ya no sintió nada. Nada bueno, nada malo.

La estática horrible en su cabeza se detuvo.

Y la voz también.

Al menos, por esa noche, podría irse a dormir. No tranquilo, no sin culpas, pero, al menos, sin la voz martillándole los sesos como normalmente lo haría.

_"Cobarde"_

O tal vez, creyó mal.


End file.
